


TickleTober Day 11 -- Sneak Attack

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton is really much more sneaky than anyone gives him credit for. They really should start expecting it by this point.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 11 -- Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally a lot longer in my brain and involved every side as both lee and ler, but I'm playing catch-up so I only wrote one of those interactions lol. Maybe I'll write the full idea I had into a whole fic another time, but for right now we get this little drabble here.

Looking at Patton, you’d never guess he was all that sneaky. He was clumsy and loud and bubbly and bumbly. Not typically things that lent well to a stealth mission, really.

But perhaps that was why he was _ able _ to be so sneaky. No one expected it of him, so no one thought to be on their guard. They unintentionally made themselves the perfect targets...

… For the Tickle Monster.

Patton crouched behind the couch, waiting for his victim. Logan always came down to the common room at precisely 3 PM on days where they weren’t working too hard. It was currently 2:59.

Right as the clock chimed three, Logan’s shoes came into view as he walked down the stairs. He carefully positioned himself on his favorite couch cushion, adjusting his glasses and preparing to open his book.

It was time to strike.

Patton lunged over the back of the couch, digging wiggly fingers into Logan’s sides and ribs and belly. Logan shrieked and snorted and cackled, nearly throwing his book in his shock.

After a few more moments, Patton granted mercy, rolling around and scooting down until his head rested in Logan’s lap. Logan panted and adjusted his glasses once more, shooting a loom down at Patton.

Patton just gave him an innocent grin. “Wanna read to me and cuddle?”

Logan rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

How could he say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
